beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade VS The Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader
Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader (劇場版メタルファイト ベイブレードVS太陽 灼熱の侵略者ソルブレイズ Metaru Faito Beibureedo VS Taiyō Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha Soru Bureizu) is a Beyblade film based on the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime and is the second Beyblade film overall; following Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle. Synopsis The film follows Gingka and Co. during summer vacation where upon playing in recent tournament, are visited by the mysterious Helios. Along with his grandfather, Helios plans to use his Bey, the Sol Blaze V145AS as he battles Gingka Hagane which in consequence, causes extreme weather to develop world-wide in a heated battle. Plot A meteorite from space is seen heading at Earth. Extreme weather starts to develop all around the world from harsh winds to volcanos erupting. People become terrified and cower in fear. Meanwhile, men on a ship are sailing on the ocean to their destination. It's summer time for Gingka and his friends as they play at the beach. Benkei wants food and starts to choke and drinks a beverage from Kenta but spits it out. Gingka, Masamune, and Benkei swim while Tsubasa just sits peacefully on the beach. Kenta and Yu make sandcastles, Hyoma and Hokuto sit on the beach while Madoka just sits on her bench relaxing on the beach in delight. The men on the ship sail to some urban ruins. One man uses his Bey, Dark Posiedon to unlock a Bey. The Bey, Sol Blaze is then given to the man's grandson, Helios. Helios uses Sol Blaze's power to create disatorous weather outside. Gingka and his friends have now exited the beach and are in a Beyblade tournament. Gingka and Kenta battle with Gingka winning. Then, Masamune and Tsubasa battle with Tsubasa winning. Gingka and Tsubasa go head-to-head while Madoka watches with Kenta cheering Gingka on. The battle is fierce but in the end it is Gingka who emerges victorious. Just then, a shield starts to cover the top of the stadium and smoke appears. People cough when Yu and other Bladers are found lying on the floor. Gingka and the others rush to his rescue when Helios emerges from the smoke and revels himself to them. Helios states that he caused this and wants to battle Gingka. Gingka accepts, swearing to defeat him for what he's done. Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus battles Helios' Sol Blaze. Sol Blaze hits Pegasus repeately getting Gingka in jeopardy. Madoka uses her computer and finds out that Sol Blaze is an Attack-Type that can change its Spin Track to become a Defense-Type Bey. This is bad news for Gingka as it seems Gingka will lose this battle. Helios uses a special move that defeats Pegasus by breaking it; Helios is the winner. Gingka is shocked at how he lost while his friends come to support him and launch their Beys at Sol Blaze. None of them are able to deliver a direct hit at Sol Blaze and lose. Helios takes his Bey with him and leaves. At the B-Pit, Gingka and Madoka talk about Gingka's loss. Gingka sees Sol Blaze as a very powerful Bey and needs to be able to defeat Helios once and for all. Masamune, Kenta, and Benkei barge in to talk to Gingka. Benkei gets ontop of Masamune and Masamune bites him hurting Benkei's arm. Gingka gets angry at Masamune for doing that and they start arguing. Madoka yells at them both to stop fighting. Masamune gets angry and runs away from the B-Pit. Helios and his grandfather talk about Gingka. Helios sees him as a strong opponent but not strong enough. Tetsuya and Tobio look at the Helios' clan and Tobio fires his Bey at a camera in the clan's headquarters. Later, Tetsuya finds Ryutaro and tells him to follow him. Masamune runs through the city in anger. He finally reaches to the top of a building and rests; lies down crying. He is spotted by Ryutaro and Tetsuya. Helios appears before them and challenges them to a Beybattle. The Beys are no match for Helios' Sol Blaze and are unwittlinly defeated. Tsubasa is in the ark where he sees many Earth's things. Tsubasa was shocked when he sees a machine-like something. In B-Pit, as Kenta, Benkei and Yu enters the shop, they found Masamune go back home, suffering an injury while brought a wounded Ryutaro. Masamune tells them that Sol Blaze is stronger than the group thought, and collapses before he can reach Kenta and the others. Ginga, enraged by this, is about to storm off to fight Helios, but Masamune tells him only the water symbol can beat Sol Blaze. Then, Ginga begins the trip to stop Sol Blaze, joined by Benkei, Masamune, Kenta, Madoka and Yu. They arrive in there by riding a helicopter, while Kyoya watches them from afar. Then, Ginga convinces Helios to stop the rise of Atlantis, but Helios declines. Ginga tells him all beyblades have its weakness, and Helios was convinced at first, but Bakin makes him declines one more. Then, Bakin commands Helios to crush them. Ginga was enraged a little, but Masamune says whatever you say, it will be useless. Then Masamune recklessly launches Ray Striker, but Helios defeats him with ease. Even he continues to attack Ray Striker. In order to stop Helios from attacking Ray Striker, Benkei, Kenta and Yu launches their beys. This doesn't help much as Helios uses his special move, Blaze Execution, thus almost burning Dark Bull, Flame Sagittario, Flame Libra and Ray Striker. Kenta begs Helios to stop. Then they were saved by Ginga who challenges Helios to a battle. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Helios *Bakin *Kenta Yumiya *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Masamune Kadoya *Hokuto *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Ryo Hagane *Hyoma *Hikaru Hasama *Tetsuya Watarigani *Ryutaro Fukami *Tobio Oike *Teru Saotome *Blader DJ Release Marketing Prior to its release and to promote the film, anyone pre-ordering a ticket to the film would receive a "limited edition" Sol Blaze V145AS with a permanently red-painted Metal Wheel. Box office In its opening week, the film was billed with Duel Masters The Movie 2010 and both stayed at #5 at the box office for two consecutive weeks. However, it soon dropped to #9 while still managing to obtain an amount equal to $959,943. The film was released in over 216 cinemas and obtained a total amount equal to $3,843,455. Gallery Trivia *One of the film's posters featured Yu Tendo with his Flame Libra T125ES. However, unlike the other posters which showcased the motif of the Blader's Bey, in Yu's case: it showed glimpses of Ray Striker D125CS, Masamune Kadoya's Beyblade. Category:Beyblade Films Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters